The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for an internal combustion engine. In a known fuel injection nozzle of this kind, the pressure chambers are supplied with fuel either by two pumps or from two independent work chambers, and it is possible to bring the second chamber into play via the slide valve only while the first chamber is supplying fuel. In other words, this is a specialized fuel injection system which is relatively expensive because of the requirement for two work chambers and furthermore has only a limited application.